The Power and the Curse
by Elvensong
Summary: The Dark Lord had a vision of his fate and took matters to protect himself by hiding the greatest of his powers within another before his fall. How will they contain and wield it? Updated!
1. The Storm Approaches

Author's Note: Greetings! This is my first Harry Potter piece and I very excited to try my hand at the genre.  I have been writing mostly Lord of the Rings stories until now, but am excited to try my hand here. I have read the books, but am not quite as versed in this world as the other, so please forgive me for any universe errors. I shall try very hard to update frequently, the best fuel for me being, of course, reviews! So, please take a moment and review! They make my day, as any writer will tell you. 

This is AU. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I merely try some new storylines on them and promise to give them back when finished.

Chapter 1: The Storm Approaches

Years earlier:

            Thunder rolled across the landscape, vibrating even the thick walls of the great structure where two figures met in the dark.  They both wore nothing but black in a room of marble.  Candles hung above a giant oak table, no candlesticks were ever needed here.  The light ascended and descended in midair by the pace of the magic in the candles.  

            Of course, the entire place was magical, along with the figures standing there, in a silence so deafening that one would have thought a spell cast upon the room.  One person stood by the tall windows, watching the storm roll in, wearing a black cloak with the hood pulled up.

            One in thought, one is waiting; the servant would not speak until his master did.

            "I know what it was I saw.  I cannot proceed as was planned."

            "What will you do, Master?"

            The figure in the black cloak turned from the window he was standing at. Sliding across the room without a breath a wind, he made his way to the other side of the room.

            "In case this premonition were to come true, I need to find someway of protecting myself so I may yet return to power.  Fate will see that it casts no power over me."

            The other figure brought his head up. Usually, when around his master, he kept his head down and his identical cloak on and hood raised; as was the style of this circle to which he was a member. 

            "You trust this 'vision' so much you would alter your plans?" It was unheard of for something to phase the dark being standing before him.

            "Do you take me for a fool? I will not be so ignorant as to ignore something brought right before me! Especially by the Seeing Glass! I will not underestimate its ability to tell of that which has not yet come to pass!" Shuddering, the being took in a big breath. "No, no, my servant. I will survive that which will be done against me.  But how?"

            Fear rushing through his veins, the servant dared not answer, this master was unlike anything he could ever serve.  He could destroy him with a single thought.

            The Master paced, mumbling, "Riddles, riddles, the answer shall come to me." The pacing stopped suddenly. 

            "My Lord?"

            "I know how to escape this fate that he Seeing Glass as foretold."

            "How?" The servant stood near his master, his Lord being a couple inches shorter than he.

            "The Seeing Glass told me that I would lose all powers that I possessed to an enemy so unlikely, even I would never guess its power."

            "Yes." The servant stood up straight, curious as to what his Lord would say next.

            "So, I shall transfer the greatest and most powerful of all my abilities out of me, to be in waiting to be recalled.  For it cannot be taken from me if I do not possess it when I am defeated."

            "I do not like you using the would defeat when speaking of yourself." The rain began to hit the windowpanes

            "I shall not be, you see, I shall not.  It shall only appear so."

            Lightning split the sky.

            Fear suddenly began to wash through the servant as his lessons from school came back to him. Terror came over him as it dawned to him what power the Lord was referring to.

            It was a power never before seen in the world of magic, something that required no wand, no spell, just will. The pair in the room was the limits of who knew this power could even exist.  

Outside of here, it was still the myth of children's scary bedtime stories. 

            "That power cannot be transferred! No wizard in history had even contained a power that great!" He stuttered on, speaking so fast he could barely understand himself. "In order to transfer something like that you would have to give it to a living being, for in an object anyone would be able to get to it! It would be obvious, like a beacon to all in the wizarding world!" He shook his head, "You could never trust someone with something of that pure might, not even myself! There must be another way!"

            Thunder rolled. 

            "I give you credit, you are right.  I must find someone with the magic to contain this force, but with the innocence not to try to use it."

            Lightning struck very close to the large, beautiful building and shook the very walls with its force.

            In the distance, coming from down the halls was a two-week-old baby's cry.


	2. Lessons

Author's Note: I must say thank you to people who have reviewed this, since most people have actually taken the time to send me private e-mails, I am flattered readers would take that much trouble to send a review. Please enjoy, and review if you have a moment. 

Chapter 2: Lessons

So, there was a child. 

A child who could not grow up like the other children. 

            A child who had a secret only his father knew of. 

            Lessons were given to this special child every day.

            Lessons of self control and containment of power.  For this young body held within it an unbelievable power that had ever existed in the world of magic.  A great and terrible power that was never spoken of outside of locked doors with only the pair inside.  Places where uninvited ears could not stray. 

            When the little one was very young, it was only referred to as "The Bad Thing".

            The father told the child that he contained the ability to destroy all and it was a bad thing.  The father told the child that should he ever let this power out, his mother, his beloved mother, would receive great pain. 

            Fearing for his mother's safety, the child obeyed without question. Consequences for not paying attention to his father's every work of warning dealt harsh consequences upon the small form.  The father left many marks of punishment in the name of protection and love. 

            The master who had given him this terrible gift, if one could call it that, fulfilled the prophecy set out before him and met a terrible end, or a terrible beginning, whichever way one perceived it.  Lying in wait, the Dark Lord would not be able to rise again until the time was right.  Until they were least expecting an attack, he could wait, meanwhile his hidden power would grow as the child did.

            Emotion was the key to the power contained within the thin frame.  All sections of the mind must be constantly kept in check, nothing too extreme being allowed to come to the surface.  

            An icy façade was the only defense offered to the youth.  A picture of absolute control, that control beaten into him for as long as he had ever known life.  It took many years of training.

            For when the child was two years old, he saw some beautiful roses in a vase within his reach. When the thorns pricked a small drop of blood from his finger, the child screamed out in surprise from the pain.  Even the father, being a great wizard, had a difficult time explaining to his wife how so much damage could be down to the entire side of the structure without the imprint of a spell left behind. 

            Grateful when the child got a little bit older, and more in control, the father awaited his master. Uncertainty welled up in the mind of the parent, for he had suspicions that stripping the boy of the power might be the death of him. 

            The child still grew and the Lord had yet to come to reclaim what was his. 

            The power also grew, grew beyond the imagination, trying to break down the mind of the one holding it at bay.  

            Years passed, and one day an owl was sent to the boy with a letter.

            From Hogwarts.

            The child attended the school for two years with nothing out of the ordinary happening.

            It is upon his third year that we begin our tale. 


	3. Obscured and Cleared Sight

Author's Note: Enjoy, and a Happy Thanksgiving to all who observe the holiday!

This takes place in their third year at Hogwarts. We have jumped forward since the first two chapters, which were setting up the storyline. 

Please review, if you have a moment. 

Thank you.

Chapter 3: Obscured and Cleared Sight

Potions. Potions, potions and more potions. 

            Harry Potter stared down into his caldron waiting for the potion to kick in.  He wasn't sure exactly what to do now, the only thing he did know was that the liquid shouldn't be brown it was supposed to be purple.

            "Now, you take one cup of your potion and drink it in one gulp." Snape stood stoically in front of the class, like a great stone statue.

            "Um, Professor?" Harry raised his shaking hand.

            "Potter?" One eyebrow raised, Snape crooked his neck towards Harry.

            "What happens if your potion is brown?"

            Snape had a small half smile on his face, "Well, Mr. Potter, I guess we'll find out."

            The prospect of finding out what he had created gave rise to a lump in his throat.

            "It won't be that bad, go on, Harry." Hermione nudged him in the back.  Harry waited while the rest of the class gulped down their potion. 

            Laughter began to ring out, growing larger like a great tide. Before anyone knew it, they could barely contain themselves, the whole potions class rolled onto the floor.  Ron was nearly as red as his hair.

            Slowly, Harry brought the potion to his lips and drank a hesitant small sip. 

            Closing his eyes, he waited for the effects to take hold.  It was very hard to tell if the class was laughing at him or laughing because of the potion.

            "Very good, class. As you can tell, the laughter potion can render an enemy unable to cause you harm, and very physically unable to chase you." Snape's voice became louder. "As for you, Mr. Potter, open your eyes."

            Harry did so, but couldn't see past a curtain of brown hair.  Parting it with his fingers, he could only see Snape's glare through his fingers.

            "It appears the blooming iris you were supposed to gather right at midnight was not cut until sometime after midnight, wouldn't you say, Potter?"

            "I had some trouble getting out of bed."

            "I see. Well, I hope you've learned your lesson. 10 points from Gryffindor, and go see someone about cutting your hair."

            "Yes, Professor." Relief was washing over Harry, for he was not turned into something…….unnatural.

            A couple of hours, and two pairs of scissors, later, Harry finally walked into the Gryffindor common room.

            "That was some rotten luck today in potions, Harry." Ron said, sitting in the couch by the fire.

            "Yeah, could have been worse, though."

            "Sure," Hermione said from the other chair, "Snape could have taken away 20 points from Gryffindor."

            "Whatever." Harry sat down when Ron began laughing under his breath.

            "What?"

            Looking confused, Ron realized what Harry was referring to, "Sorry, that laughing potion lasts a long time."

            Harry sighed.

            Things were better in the Slytherin common room.  Goyle was sitting with a present his mum had sent him for his birthday, a floating, three-dimensional jigsaw puzzle, which he and Malfoy were working on above a table along with far wall of the dungeons.

            Malfoy was much farther along with his side.  The Slytherin never had problems with figuring things out, be it puzzles or schemes to get certain people who annoyed him. 

            "Did you see his hair? It looked like he was doing a impression of Hagrid."

            "Yeah, that was pretty funny." Goyle sat still holding a piece he had in his hands for the last five minutes.

            "Third space on your right," Draco said under his breath, "What was even better was the fact that the laughing potion made everyone laugh at him, whether they wanted to or not." A smirk on his face, Draco rose from the table, one half of it having been completed by him, he decided to find something else to entertain him. 

            There was one thing that Harry and Draco did do in common, albeit they didn't know about it.  They both loved to go out and snoop around Hogwarts after dark.  Harry, of course having a much easier time due to his father's invisibility cloak.  Draco, however, always had a way of sneaking around in the dark, having had learned how to do it from an early age in the Malfoy Manor.  The stakes were higher there, however, he would rather face a thousand Filches than his father.  

            Harry sat in the large open courtyard in the middle of the grounds.  The invisibility cloak over his head he sat reading a magazine of Ron's about the newest flying tricks being developed.  

            Thinking he saw movement, he shrugged it off as being the result of an overactive imagination.

            "Students shouldn't be out after dark, you know.  There could be dangerous things lurking in the shadows."

            Harry looked over to see a smirking Malfoy leaning against one of the marble pillars.      

            "There isn't anything dangerous out here, Malfoy, just slimy creatures like you."

            Draco chucked, "I'm hurt, oh, how you've insulted me. I guess I should leave you to you magazine so you can dream tonight of flying tricks and", he took a moment to think of the Muggle word he had once heard somewhere, "cotton candy."

            He walked over towards the lake.

            Harry sneered at his back, when something struck him like a ton of Hippogriffs right on his head.

            He had never taken off the invisibility cloak. 


	4. The Storm Breaks

Author's Note: As with all my previous writings, I'm getting requests for what music brought this new story into my head. 

Requiem for a Dream  _Main Theme_

Wonderful piece of music, and I highly suggest listening to it along with reading this. (If you have it available)

Thanks for reading, please review

Chapter Four: The Storm Breaks

            "What are you saying, Harry?" Ron was confused by his friend's story, none of it seemed possible.

            "I'm saying he saw me sitting there, he saw through the invisibility cloak." 

            Ron stood up, "How could he have done that? Are you sure you didn't have something hanging out from under it, like the end of your robes or something?"

            The point had merit. "I guess that could be what happened. Still, how would he know it was I? How would he know that something like that was connected to a whole person? Unless…"

            "Unless what?" Hermione was listening intently, trying to use all her knowledge to solve this mystery, for once a mystery presented itself, she could not keep away.

            "Unless Malfoy knows that I am in possession of an invisibility cloak."

            "We need to know what he's up to and how much he knows. We can't trust him." Ron set his jaw.

            Hermione stood, "How are we going to track him if he can see through the cloak?"

            Silence followed.

            He ran as hard as he could to the lake.  The clouds billowed in the night, showing a glimmer of the stars behind them, before once again hiding them behind their onslaught. 

            The rain was coming, he could smell it.  

            Something was going to happen, he was having trouble keeping everything in check. New powers were beginning to surface, ones he didn't even know about yet. Ones he had never encountered before. He would and could never admit it to anyone, but he was getting scared. 

            Draco was never told exactly what it was that existed inside of him. All he was ever told was that it the bad thing and that it made him different from anyone else in his world.  The only other thing he was told was never to try to harness the force within him, for he could never wield it.  Imagine being afraid of your own body, of something inside of you, but not entirely of you. 

            Time passed, he wasn't sure how long, when an owl came into view.  It was his owl, his giant eagle owl, who swooped down before him. 

            It carried a letter.  Draco removed it, sending his owl back to the dorms. 

            The letter bore the crest of his family, the seal of his father.

            He opened it as the rain poured down.


	5. Making Plans

Author's Note: Forgive me absence, but I have had a couple of very hectic and stressful weeks. I'm also looking for a good place to go with this story. Constructive reviews more than welcome! This is my first HP story, so any advise would be helpful until I get a good feel for the characters. Sorry this is short, hopefully it's just a fluke for now until I get my writer's block fully removed.

Thank you for reading!

Chapter 5: Making Plans

Weeks passed and still Draco was unable to face the words in the letter from his father.  The only comfort he had right now was watching Hermione in flying class.  She was questionable on a broom and watching her uneasily shake and float able was just too funny to ignore. 

            Draco was one of the most talented fliers in the class, part of that coming from the fact he had learnt to fly when he was barely old enough to hold a broom.  He father would take him out on lessons, making sure he knew exactly how to use air currents and such to his advantage.

            Thoughts of those lessons again brought the uneasiness back into his heart.  His father's note again flashed into his mind:

_Draco,_

_You will be needed soon. The time of hiding all you are is coming to an end. Pity you won't be able to finish school, but I don't think they have much more useful lessons to give you anyway. You will soon be beyond anything they could teach you._

_Prepare yourself._

_Your Father_

"Mr. Malfoy!" Draco was startled out of his revere.

"Are you paying attention?" Madam Hooch gave him a suspicious look.

"Of course, Professor." He smiled slightly and continued to watch, now Neville Longbottom work on his hovering.

"I wish for once they would let me just fly from one side of the field to the other. I mean, that's all I'm ever going to do. I have no plans of trying any tricks or showing off." Hermione sat staring at her lunch. She did not have fun at all at the morning's flying lesson, the grass stains on her being more than enough proof of that.

"Come on, Hermione, don't worry about it. We've got biggest things to find out!" Ron was on the edge of his seat. He's wanted to get Malfoy expelled from their very first year and this was a great opportunity. If it could be proven that Malfoy was using the Dark Arts, he would be out of Hogwarts, and perhaps, even get a greater punishment. 

"Any thoughts, Ron?" Harry was half paying attention to his food. He was hoping that Ron had learned of some great sneaky trick from Fred and George that they could pull to eavesdrop on Malfoy.

"Maybe if we camped out in the suit of armor by the entrance to the Slytherin common room we could overhear something."

Harry gave him a doubtful look, "Is that all you can think of?"

"Well, do you have any bright ideas?" Ron raised his eyebrow and waited.

"No, I guess not. Hermione?" 

She looked up from the stains in her robe, "That armor is big enough for all three of it to fit in with plenty of room to spare." She look at her companions. "Until we think of something better, it's a start."

Ron nodded and Harry hesitantly agreed.


	6. Bringing Despair

AN: Forgive my long absence, again muse took a holiday vacation and forgot to invite me along. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Reviews always welcomed with open arms. Be kind, this is my first attempt at HP fiction. 

Chapter 6: Bringing Despair 

            "Ok, this was the stupidest plan ever, Ron." Hermione tried to adjust herself in the suit. Even though they were right in saying that it was big enough to hide all three of them in, nothing about comfort was ever mentioned. 

            "Fine! Let's get out of here."

            The rear of the armor came unhinged and three very dirty, very grumpy students came tumbling out onto the cold, stone floor.

            "Well, here we are, after hours in the middle of the hallway outside of Slytherin and have discovered nothing that might tell us what Malfoy's up to!"

            "Someone say my name?"

            The trio almost fell over each other from freight. Slowly they turned around to see their intended target standing in the hallway. He almost looked ghostly white with his light blond hair and white skin framed by the moonlight streaming in from a window behind him. Some would think it would even be called an unhealthy amount of white. 

            "Malfoy, yes." Hermione's quick mind was going through options of what to say. "We were looking to find you."

            "Well, mission accomplished, though I'm not one for hanging out in suits of armor." He eyed them suspiciously. Breaking the glare he was sending them, again he spoke, "What do you want of me at this time of night?"

            "We were wondering, um, if, you had any Fersterous Root?" Hermione tried to look serious. A very tough thing to accomplish indeed with her two counterparts looking just as confused as the Slytherin standing before them.

            "You came here, in the early morning to ask me for Fersterous Root?" Draco would have laughed, if he had any good humor in him at that moment. Always being out late because of constant insomnia seemed to have sucked any light feelings he ever possessed. 

            "Yeah." Harry decided to chip in, not leave Hermione to do all the talking. 

            Draco's gaze turned to Potter, he noticed how the dark hair was unruly and scattered from hiding in such cramped quarters for half the night. "I hate to disappoint, but I used to last of mine up in Potions two weeks ago."

            "Well, then, we might as well be off. Sorry if we inconvenienced you." Hermione all but pushed the other two boys down the hallway and away from the uncomfortable situation. 

            After a couple moments of walking, Ron once again found his voice. 

            "Wait!" Ron all but yelled, before being shushed by the two others.

            Harry gave an annoyed look, "What, Ron? I'm not hiding anywhere else that you might suggest." 

            "No, look." 

            The three glanced out into the nearby courtyard. There was their quarry again, walking slowly through it as though lost in thought. 

            "So, he's not going off to bed anytime soon I see." Harry watched, most suspicious of these activities. Harry trusted Malfoy about as far as he could throw him, he knew that one day Malfoy would join the Deatheaters and come after him. He would give almost anything to lock him up now and avoid that upcoming fight. 

            Hermione watched, "So, what do we do now?"

            Ron sighed, "There's nothing more we can do tonight. Come on, he caught us once. I didn't even hear him coming. What if we're caught by someone else this time? Let's just go back to the common room and hope for the best, that Malfoy's the one caught this time."

            The night called to him, with its bright full moon casting his shadow upon the Earth. He had received yet another message from his father, this time to meet him by the Dark Forest at 2am for some important news. Draco knew all to well what this news was to be about.

            Timely as ever, he saw the figure of his father, standing with a cold glare.

            "I see you are right on time, my son." Lucius stood in all formality, even around no one else but family.

            Draco stopped and looked up to meet his glare. "I am, what is it that you have brought me out here?"

            "Do not take that tone with me, you do not have such power, yet." A smirk sent chills down the younger Malfoy's spine. "I wanted to tell you this personally, Draco. I didn't want some house Elf telling you next time you visit the manor." It was always called 'The Manor' never 'home'.

            "What is it?"

            "You mother is gone."

            Draco blinked. Gone? What did he mean gone?

            Lucius read the look in his son's eyes, "No, not dead, if that's what you're thinking. She's just gone. Took some of her things that would fetch a very high price and left the manor. She could not take the seriousness and power of our plans. Her own self-preservation instinct is stronger than her love for you is my only guess."

            Shock made Draco's knees weak. His beautiful mother had left him to face everything alone. Thoughts that he might be able to handle the future began sinking. Would everything dear to him leave him as well? Would he never be able to have one moment of joy in all his life? He could not believe that she would leave him to whatever the fates had in store.

            "Well, I must return. Do not let your mind be troubled by this news. She was obviously weak, too weak to be connected with such a force as you, my son."

            The extent of all his mother's abandonment was slowly sinking in. 

            "Farewell. We will speak again soon." Lucius left, without Draco never noticing.

            He stood on the edge of the forest, unable to think to walk. Cold was sinking into his bones and he knew that his terrible insomnia would probably now stay with him indefinitely. 

            One thought kept going through his head, like the endless pounding of waves on the shore.

            'Now I am truly alone.' 


	7. Moment of Weakness

A/N: Greetings! It had been a very long time since I've worked on this story, but seeing the new HP DVD put me mind of it, so I've begun working on it again. I do hope you enjoy and will send some feedback so I know what you think and if you have any thoughts about the plotline and where it should go.

Thank you for reading!

Chapter 7: Moment of Weakness

Almost feeling disconnected from his body and his surroundings, Draco slowly walked back towards the Slytherin common room. His father's threats and words about his future stung, but the news of his mother's departure burned into him. 

            Deciding not to return just yet, he walked on the paths around the courtyard until a small light in the east told him that he had been out all night. 

            The sorrow in his heart had slowly been turning into anger and from anger to rage.

            'How could she? How could she just leave me? She never cared for anyone else as much as herself.' Malfoy had never thought that he would utter those words he had heard from others so many times before, but they were true. 

            The rage that had built up and finally burst and a shockwave was sent out from the core of his being. The ground beneath him shook with a great force and before he even realized what was happening it was released. Power that was always within him was, for one moment, allowed out of its confines and to feel it so unbound from his body brought terror into Draco's mind. He knew he should not have let it out for one second and while on the brink of panic he was able to call it back, able to hold it once more, but only just. 

            Climbing up from where he was, his legs carried him back towards his room, and a place where he could comprehend all he suddenly knew was at stake.

            Harry Potter was suddenly and oddly awoken from his slumber by the shaking of his bed.  It seemed to come from not too far away, but had a feel behind it that it had dove deep into the earth itself.

            With all the other Gryffindor students, he ran in his nightclothes out into the common area of Hogwarts. 

            There, next to the courtyard was a large, smoking crater. It looked as though something he come back from above and hit the ground with such a force.  However, to look into this might crevasse one did not see anything that would have caused it, no rock, and no object at all lay at its bottom. 

            "Very odd indeed." Those words spoken by Hermione knocked Harry out of his revere. Looking around, it was obvious that all the students stood here with baffled looks on their faces and the professors, also wearing their sleeping clothes, looked just as clueless.

            Professor Snape spoke up, "Perhaps all the students should return and get ready for classes."

            Dumbledore nodded, "Teachers, also go back to chambers and return when you are ready to greet the new day. Then we shall try to figure out how this has happened and if it means us any harm."

            Standing towards the back, Malfoy had come with the other though he already knew what brought them. He had arrived in the common room just as the others had descended from the sleeping chambers. Given Draco's odd sleeping habits, none found it at all unusual to see him in the common room at that time of morning. If he had not gone with them, certainly someone would have pointed it out.

            As it was the thought of the professors looking into this accident of his terrified him. What would they do if they found out what he was? What he contained? Would they kill him on the spot or lock him up and perform gruesome experiments on him until they knew all they needed to know about this monstrosity?

            No, his father would never let them get their hands on him, but his mother whom he would have applied the same words to just a few days ago had already abandoned him. 

            His father would surely find out what he happened, he would know, and the punishment would be severe. 


	8. A New Day Dawns

A/N: Wow, could this possibly be an update? I'm sure most people do not remember this fic. I begun it quite a long time ago, but left it unfinished and now I do feel compelled to come back to it and give it another chance. I swear to my readers never to leave a fic incomplete, and though I don't quite have a perfect record yet, I am working towards it. Please let me know if this is something I should continue putting time and energy into. Every constructive review is greatly appreciated. Thank you and please enjoy.

Chapter 8: A New Day Dawns

Pacing was all that Malfoy could do as the thoughts tumbled around in his mind. Terrible and twisted ideas had lodged themselves into his consciousness and he felt compelled to wonder that which he never had before.

All his life his father had threatened him. All his life he had feared that man more than anything, that heartless, cruel man who would rather step on you than look at you. Now, the son began to understand that he did not have to fear his father, as he had believed and been taught by cruel lessons all his life. A new knowledge came busting forth.

He was more powerful than his father. He had always been so, yet no one would dare tell him the extent to which his secret, hidden powers could go. All the ability needed to stop his father, and indeed the Dark Lord himself, was locked away inside himself simply waiting to be called forth. Harry Potter had tried, but in this, Draco Malfoy could succeed.

These thoughts both thrilled and terrified him. Lucius would come for him, of that he was certain. What would happen when he did? Would he still feel fear as he had as a child? What would happen if he didn't?

What would happen?

That question seemed to be the common threat in every train of thought that went steaming through Draco's mind. He had never let this power out and in the accident earlier tonight, only a small portion had been released. He knew there was a great deal more buried deep in the dark places of his soul. It was there he had always been told to lock it and there was where he had always kept it. If he unleashed it, would he ever be able to bring it under control again?

What would happen?

The question kept repeating itself in his mind over and over. If he did use this power in his keeping intentionally would he be able to actually control it or would it rip itself from its confines and destroy his body in the process.

Frustration built up inside him so strongly that he felt like pulling his blond hair out. Time was not on his side and the Slytherin did not wish to waste it by brooding and pacing endlessly in the dorms. Questions were being asked in every corner of the school. An incident like what Draco had done did not simply happen and the explanations go unanswered. Soon spells and tests would be performed. Would they actually be able to find an imprint left behind in the ground or the air?

A confrontation was coming. All his life, the Slytherin had known that he would be tested. He also knew that the Dark Lord would come after him for what was his. Quiet resignation was not an option Malfoy was going to consider and he would not be used as a pawn or a vessel any longer.

His mother's department had sobered him to the fact that he was now alone. It was time to train himself properly. Not in the way his father had done. Not repression, but aggression. Being a Malfoy meant you were not weak. Being a descendant of the Black family meant you were not timid.

The night was his and he would use it. His lessons would begin that night for he had precious little time before his father would come for him again. However, the question that had been repeating itself through his mind kept pressing him for an answer he did not possess. When he actually tapped into that which was forbidden…

What would happen?

TBC


End file.
